


A Prince with Shining Spray Cans

by hckycrzy07



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Alec, Fairy Tales, Fluff, M/M, Magnus the Savior, street art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hckycrzy07/pseuds/hckycrzy07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Lightwood's love of fairy tales has left him searching for his handsome prince, and he'd almost given up. That is until a rather attractive man lands on his fire escape, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince with Shining Spray Cans

Alexander Lightwood has always loved fairy tales. He never gets tired of story after story of people falling in love and the heroic prince saving the beautiful princess. Sure, it was a bit odd for a young boy his age to have such a strong attraction towards fairy tales, rather than the more popular comic books and superhero stories, but that never deterred him from asking his mother every night to read them over and over again. 

The love only got stronger when his parents split up and his dad moved out. He needed to believe in true love, believe that it is possible to find your other half. Fairy tales gave him that, given that no matter what happened, the couple always ended up living happily ever after. So Alec clung to his stories as his family moved on and transitioned into their new way to life.

This all may be why he had high standards come high school when considering any potential relationships. He was looking for someone to sweep him off his feet and save the day. He wasn't sure exactly what they were going to save Alec from, but he was still waiting. He'd had many girls ask him out over the years, but he turned them down with the very good excuse that he was gay. And then when he came out, he turned down every guy who asked him out because they weren't special enough. They weren't the one meant to complete him. So Alec never dated, thanks to his deep set love of fairy tales. 

His serial dating siblings love teasing him about all his talk of true love and handsome princes, saying he'll end up being alone with his cats if he keeps up like this. And in some ways, Alec believes them. Because he knows that fairy tales are just that, tales. They are fiction meant to entertain, and Alec gets older this becomes even more apparent. So he gives up looking for his prince, or at least that's what he tells his siblings. Though, he still sits in his room at night, reading his favorite stories and dreaming about his soulmate.

And this is exactly what he's doing when he hears a loud thump on the fire escape outside his window. He immediately sits up, placing his copy of Rapunzel down on the bed beside him. He hears a grunt coming from the same place, making him get up and peak through the curtain covering the window. His eyebrows shoot into his hairline when he sees somebody out there, though it's too dark to tell who they are. Alec pulls the window open, letting the light from his room spill out onto the balcony.

"Hello?" Alec says, addressing the boy out there. Alec crosses his arms as the boy stands up from the black bag he was hunching over and turns around. Alec wouldn't be lying if he said he was flat out stunned. 

This stranger is one of the most handsome people Alec has ever met. With his high cheekbones and lean body, Alec's breath genuinely leaves his body. Bright yellow eyes scan Alec's body as an exceedingly attractive smirk grows on this beautiful man's face.

"Why, hello to you to," comes the reply. And Alec would love to deny the fact that he legitimately shivered at the lovely voice, but no one would even believe him if he tried.

"Um...Who are you?" is Alec's eloquent response. 

"Oh, my. How rude of me," the boy says, moving towards Alec. He swoops down into a bow without breaking eye contact. "Magnus Bane, at your service."

Magnus Bane. Of course this beautiful stranger has an exotic name to match. Alec clears his throat slightly before saying, "And why, exactly, are you here?"

"Can you keep a secret, Darling?" Alec blushes at the term of endearment, slowly nodding his head. Magnus then walks over to his duffle back that's sitting on the floor and opens it up, pulling out a few bottles of spray paint. "I was working on a piece when I heard sirens. Naturally, I ran and Ta-da, here I am."

"So you're hiding from the police on my fire escape?" Alec says.

"Mmm, so it would seem. Is that alright?" Magnus says, looking unsure for the first time since the two started interacting.

"I guess so, as long as you didn't do anything too bad," Alec says, his answer not being influenced at all by how attractive the man is.

"My savior! I will forever be in debt to you!" Magnus says, throwing his arms open dramatically.

"Alright. Just try to be quiet. I don't want to wake up my parents," Alec replies, his blush creeping back up his cheeks.

"Of course!" Magnus exclaims. Alec goes to shut his window, but Magnus stop him before he can. "I never got your name."

"Alec. Alec Lightwood," he responds shyly.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful boy," Magnus responds, shooting a cheeky grin in Alec's direction. Alec blushes intensely, shutting the window quickly and pulling the curtain closed. He can here Magnus chuckling as he goes back to his bed and crawls under the covers. Alec shuts off the lights and tries to fall asleep, definitely not thinking about the boy not even a window away.

The next morning when Alec peaks through the curtain, there is no trace of Magnus having been there the night before, other than Alec's acute memory of the eccentric man. Alec sighs and continues to go through his normal day. And this goes on for a week, with Alec thinking about Magnus more than he would like to admit. 

Which is why Alec is more than surprised at the variation in his rather average day. As always, he is on his way between classes, completely immersed in a tumblr post on his phone about snow white. Because of this, he doesn't see it coming when he is hit by a wave of people walking in the opposite direction. Alec stumbles back and closes his eyes, bracing himself for the impact of the floor. Instead, a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he's hauled to his feet. 

"You really should watch where your going, Alec?" a melodic voice says. Alec whips around and comes face to face with the same person who has been plaguing his thoughts for the past week. 

"You go to this school?" Alec says, eyes widening in shock.

"I just transferred a week ago," Magnus replies with a laugh. "And that's not exactly the way to thank the person who just saved your life." 

Alec blushes deeply before saying, "Right, sorry. Thank you for catching me."

"It's my pleasure, Dear," Magnus says, beaming at Alec. 

"Magnus!" someone yells from down the hallway, making Magnus looks towards them.

"While it has been lovely to see you again, Alec, it seems I must go," Magnus says, almost seeming regretful. Magnus leaves with a fleeting, "I do hope to see you around."

"Yeah, me too," Alec says softly, heading in the direction of his class. 

And so it continues front here, with Alec and Magnus having chance encounters, usually involving Magnus saving Alec from one horrible fate or another, after which Magnus makes some quip about fate and either boy having to exit hastily. 

Alec is more than okay with the small interaction he has been having with the boy he seems to now be nursing a crutch on, because at least they talk sometimes, right? And he certainly never expects it to go any farther than that, which is why the sound of rocks against his window one Friday night scares him so much. 

Alec quickly opens his curtain, instantly spotting the new graffiti on the wall across the alley from his window. He opens his window and crawls out onto the fire escape to get a better look only to be confronted with a mural. It depicts the scene from Romeo and Juliet, or rather Romeo and Julio considering its two men, when Romeo is standing outside Juliet's window. There's a speech bubble with Romeo saying, "Will you go on a date with me?"

"What do you say, Alec?" a voice says from next to the wall art. Alec instantly recognizes it as Magnus.

"What do I say about what?" Alec asks, extremely confused as to what is going on.

"Going on a date with me!" Magnus exclaims, throwing his arms open. Alec bites his lip, his whole face lighting up bright red. 

"Alright," Alec says, trying to hide his smile. Magnus whoops, jumping and pumping his arms in the air. Alec laughs, covering his mouth partially. 

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8," Magnus exclaims, waiting for Alec's confirmation. Alec nods and Magnus whoops again, before running out of the alley laughing. Alec goes back into his room and shuts his window with a large smile on his face. Because it seems to Alec that he just may have found his prince, and he definitely didn't celebrate by reading every single fairy tale he owns.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed my first post on Archive of Our Own (I usually post on Fanfiction.net). I recently have become a part of this wonderful community and felt a strong need to contribute to it. Leave your thoughts below and thanks for reading!  
> ~~hckycrzy07


End file.
